


Sad Single Sansa Stark Sensually Seduces Super Sexy Stripper Stud Sandor

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, sansan, shy sansa, stripper sandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	1. Chapter 1

It was 8pm on the evening of her birthday, and Sansa Stark was home alone in her tiny studio apartment with nothing but a pint of Haagen-Dazs, a bottle of cheap wine, and reruns of Outlander to keep her company. Thirty years old and still single, another birthday with nobody special to spend it with. Aside from family members, her best friend Jeyne was the only one who had bothered to text her that day. She was halfway through her container of “Cookie Dough Delight” when there was an aggressive knock at the door.

 

A husky voice shouted, “Police, open up!”

 

Sansa jumped up from the couch and ran for the door, checking that both the deadbolt and chain locks were secured, then peering through the peephole. The man on the other side was so tall that she couldn’t even see his face. In fact, she could only see from his shoulders down to his knees. She could tell, though, that he was in a police uniform, and there was a silver badge gleaming on one side of his button down shirt. Still, can’t be too careful.

 

“May I ask what this is about?”

 

“This is Officer Clegane. You’ve been very bad, Sansa Stark, and you’re in big, big trouble!” he growled.

 

Sansa hurriedly undid the locks in an attempt to usher him in before her neighbors heard anything else. Even though she still didn’t understand what she had done wrong, she didn’t want to find out in the hallway where every busybody on her floor could hear. The second that the door was cracked, the officer barged in. He was even taller than she would have guessed, and broad, too. If ever there were a perfect body type for a police officer, it was his. She locked the door behind them and turned to face him, nervously crossing her arms.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what this is about. I’ve never even had a speeding ticket.”

 

He made his way into the living area and gestured a hand toward the couch. “Why don’t you just have a seat, mam, and I’ll explain everything.”

 

Sansa walked over and sat down, hands folded, anxiously awaiting his explanation.

 

He had an odd half smile, she couldn’t tell if it was because he was smirking or if it was due to the burn scars that covered half of his otherwise handsome face.

 

“Your friend Jeyne says you’re a very bad girl, and that I’m to set you straight. You’ve committed a crime, and now it’s time for your sentence. I’m gonna give it to you, I’m gonna give it to you real good.” He pulled a small bluetooth speaker out of his pocket and set it on the coffee table, then tapped a thick finger a couple of times on his phone. It was only a few seconds before a song started blaring, much to Sansa’s surprise.

 

**“If you’re horny,**

**Let’s do it.**

**Ride it,**

**My pony…”**

 

Her mouth agape, Sansa’s body went stiff as a board when it finally occurred to her what was happening. _I’m going to kill Jeyne._

 

The “officer” slowly made his way over toward her, taking off his hat and tossing it to the side. Next, he removed his belt and dropped it on the floor with a heavy thud. He started swiveling his hips, running one hand down his chest and pulling up on the shirt that had been tucked into his pants. Sansa was blushing already, a sight which let him know that he was doing his job well. He ripped off his shirt and went to twirl it above his head when his hand came into contact with a ceiling fan.

 

“Ow...fuck...sorry” he managed to utter, continuing to dance without missing a beat. His pants were next. She was expecting him to unbutton them and push them down when, to her astonishment, he grabbed both pant legs and pulled forward, ripping them from his body. He was wearing only a speedo underneath, or as she and Jeyne referred to them, a “banana hammock.” And his banana was...impressive. All of his body was, actually, from his chiseled chest down to the masculine muscles that formed a “V” just above his bulge. Sansa began to feel self conscious about the fact that she was ogling a total stranger. She felt awkward and  decided she needed to find a way to break the tension. _Say something. Anything._

 

“Did...did those pants have velcro?”

 

He stopped and stared at her, then picked up his phone and turned off the music. “Are you kidding me?” He took a few steps closer. “I’m dancing around, dangling my junk for your entertainment, and all you’re thinking about is whether or not my pants have velcro?”

 

Sansa had a habit of laughing when she was nervous, and this moment was no exception. She tried to stifle it, but a brief chuckle escaped her lips.  “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to…”

 

“No, no, it’s okay, I get it. You think this is easy?” He plopped himself down on the couch next to her and slapped the palm of one hand onto the top of one of his meaty thighs. “Think you can do better?”

 

Sansa swallowed. Was he actually inviting her to give him a lapdance? That was something she had never done before, not even for a boyfriend, much less a total stranger. A million options  raced through her mind, but finally, she made a decision. _Quit being a coward and have fun for once in your life._

 

She stood, turned toward him, put both hands on her hips, and in her sultriest voice said, “Yes, yes I think I can.”


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck, she was gorgeous. Long red hair, intense blue eyes, and legs that went on for days. And she wasn’t wearing much makeup, either, which was a plus. And her name, “Sansa,” it was beautiful, like the name of a goddess or a forest sprite or some shit. And there she was, standing in front of him, about to dance. He never seriously thought she would take him up on his challenge, he figured she’d scoff and get offended, maybe threaten him as she kicked him out of her place. But she didn’t do any of that, and he felt like one lucky bastard.

 

“Your phone, please.”

 

He handed his phone over to her, as requested. She opened up Spotify, scrolled through a few options, and finally settled on a classic…”Pour Some Sugar on Me” by Def Leppard. She put the phone on the coffee table and began her performance. She swung her hair around, back and forth. She put her hands on his knees and leaned forward, then whipped her hair again, effectively slapping him in the face with it. Part of him wanted to laugh, but he made sure he didn’t...she was so sexy and beautiful, he didn’t want to do anything that might affect her confidence. She swayed back and forth with the music, standing and shimmying, then turning around and wiggling her perfect bubble butt in his face.

 

He was enjoying the show when he became aware of the ever growing problem inside his speedo. He grabbed a small decorative pillow that was behind him and placed it in his lap, hoping to conceal his arousal.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Sansa picked up the pillow and tossed it. She then mounted his lap, her V-neck tee allowing her to feel his hot breath on the tops of her breasts. Between her legs, through her jeans, she could feel him hard and swollen beneath her. She had never done this before, never been the aggressor, she always let the man take control. He put his hands on her hips as he watched her reach down for the hem of her shirt and start pulling upward, tossing it behind the couch and revealing a black lace bra that just barely contained her. She was pushing her chest in his face, taunting him, daring him to make a move. When he didn’t take the bait, she started moving her hips in a grinding motion, back and forth, over and over again. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was driving him insane, and he was loving every minute of it. He never would have expected this, not from her. She looked to be more of the librarian type, but now he knew about her secret seductive side.

 

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. “Today’s my birthday, and I haven’t had sex in a while,” then leaned back to gauge his reaction. He was stunned. This perfect, attractive, sexy, hot as hell woman wants to have sex with him?  No way, it’s got to be a joke...right?

 

He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and held her back so that he could see her eyes as he spoke to her. “Why did you say that to me?”

 

Sansa looked at him in surprise, and then something changed in her. She was shy again. Shit.

 

“I...I thought we were having fun.”

 

“We are, I just didn’t know if you were serious.”

 

Sansa looked down, then back up at him again. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”  She stood up and immediately went behind the couch to retrieve her shirt, putting it on quickly, not caring that it was inside out.

 

He fucked up. He should have just kept his mouth shut, but instead he got all serious and now she’s in her own head again.  He needed to explain.

 

“Sansa, I just...I’m not used to women like you being interested in a man like me. Believe me, I was enjoying it.” He looked down at his crotch as if to emphasize his statement. There was an obvious, ridiculously large boner poking straight out of the front of his speedo, straining the fabric to its limit. It looked like he was smuggling a can of Pringles. Sansa took a peek as well, blushing and then looking away.

 

“Look, let’s start over. My name is Sandor, Sandor Clegane. What’s yours?”

 

Sansa looked skeptical, but played along. “I’m Sansa, Sansa Stark. Nice to meet you, Sandor.”

 

He shook her hand briefly, then released it. “Sansa, you are one of the most beautiful, interesting women I have ever seen in my life, and I would love nothing more than to take you to a nice dinner and get to know you better.”

 

Sansa was blushing again. She couldn’t remember the last time a guy had asked her out, mostly because she kept to herself all the time. “That would be nice, thank you.”

 

He nodded and smiled, then began putting his clothes back on. Sansa walked him to the door. She gave him her phone number after he requested it, and he gave her his business card...the one for his regular full-time job.

 

**Sandor Clegane**

**_Pipefitter_ **

 

They both had a good laugh. He took a few steps out the door, then whirled back around until they were face to face again. He brushed a stray strand of red hair from her face, then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, then deeper, her meeting him with the same amount of passion. When their kiss finally broke, he leaned forward so that his mouth was next to one of her ears, and whispered, “I can’t wait to do that to every part of your gorgeous body.” He took a step back, pleased to see that she was once again blushing, but this time she was wearing a huge smile along with it. She gave him a small nod, and he was on his way.

 

Sansa went back inside and fell onto the couch face first, squealing into one of the cushions.

 

_I have got to call and thank Jeyne._


End file.
